The Demon Hunter Organization
by MAGNUM777
Summary: In an alternate universe, members of the Demon Hunter Organization decide to hold a meeting. One-shot, may continue.


Yo, MAGNUM777 here, like the random person I am, I decided to write a fic without finishing the last one. One-shot, I may possibly expand this and make it into a series. HEAVY Alternate universe. After you're done reading, please see the notes below to clear a few things up.

The Demon Hunter Organization

written by MAGNUM777

* * *

"Yo, Tohno-chan," Nineteen year old Ryougi Shiki stepped into the Garan no Dou, "Oh, looks like I'm the first one here." She grabbed a chair and leaned back in it.

"It doesn't matter if you're the first one here, you're still late," Sixteen year old Tohno Akiha stated, her long, black hair hair flashing red in anger. She had called for a meeting but the only one to show up so far was Ryougi Shiki.

"Don't get too upset Tohno, I like this place and I don't want to have to find a new one," Blue-haired Aozaki Touko sat at her desk, going through files and other miscellaneous objects. "Oh, looks like someone's coming in now."

"Ahaha, sorry I'm late, I accidentally slept in again," This time, seventeen year old Nanaya Shiki came in and took a seat across from Akiha and looked at her straight in the eye, "Now, what did you call this meeting for?"

Akiha blushed slightly before turning away, "W-we should wait for the other two first."

Ryougi smiled a foxlike smile, "Oh, does little Tohno-chan have a-" However, much to Akiha's thanks, she was cut off by the door opening once more.

"Ah... am I... late?" sixteen year old Asagami Fujino steeped into the agency.

"Yes, you are," Akiha said as Fujino took a seat, "I expected for at least _you_ to be on time, if not these two over here."

"I apologize," Fujino replied as the door opened again.

A reddish-pink haired girl stepped in, making way for twenty year old Fujyou Kirie who was pushed in on her wheelchair by another girl who appeared identical to the first.

"Yoohoo, Tohno-chan," the first pink haired girl, Hisui, cheerfully said, "Sorry we're late, Fujyou-sama had a checkup today."

The second girl, Kohaku, pushed Fujyou between Ryougi and Akiha as Akiha said, "Understandable, your tardiness is excused unlike the rest of these..."

"Tohno, you should get to the point, they've all assembled now," Aozaki Touko said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Ah, yes, as the members of the Demon Hunter Organization, it is your duty to-"

"Get to the point Tohno," Touko repeated.

"A-anyways, this mission requires all four of you. It seems that three of the heads of hybrid families are holding a meeting in a nearby mountain villa, they intend to disrupt the balance of power of the other hybrid families and the demon hunter organization. It is your job to stop this meeting and take out the three heads."

"I have a question."

"Yes, Asagami-san?"

"Why does this require all four of us, wouldn't only two or three of us be necesarry for a mission of this scale?"

"Normally, yes," Akiha replied, "But they have picked a troublesome bodyguard."

"And who might that be?" Fujyou Kirie asked.

"Kishima Kouma," nineteen year old Kokutou Mikiya said, walking in the room with a file. "Here's the location of the villa, a blueprint of the villa, the number of guards, how they're stationed, how they are rotated, and pictures of the heads." He placed the file on the coffee table.

"Leave it to Cocteau*, eh?" Ryougi Shiki smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving."

"Wait, Ryougi-san, let's have a contest. Let's see who can take out Kishima Kouma first," Nanaya Shiki proposed as he grabbed the file.

"Alright then Nanaya, just don't cry when you lose. You look too much like Cocteau over there and it'll make me feel awkward."

"Haha," Nanaya laughed, "I'll show you what it means to kill things." He walked out the door as the rest followed.

"Ugh, they're so reckless..." Akiha groaned before slumping deeper into the chair.

"I suppose that's what makes them so fun," Kohaku said with a soft smile on her face as she left the agency.

"Nee-chan, we're going to leave without you!" Hisui shouted.

"Ah, farewell Tohno-chan," she said, before running off to meet the others.

"Tea? Tohno?" Mikiya asked.

"Ah, thanks," Akiha replied, taking a sip, "Do you think they're going to be alright?"

"I'm sure that-"

"They'll be fine," Touko cut Mikiya off, "They always are, they may seem reckless but they're, if nothing else, incredibly strong." She smiled a confident smile and finished the rest of her tea, "Now that the serious business is taken care of, I know this place that makes amazing steaks."

Touko grabbed her coat and left as Mikiya and Akiha followed.

* * *

*Points if you know why Ryougi calls him that.

AN: So, as you may have noticed, some of the characters may seem a little OOC. That's done on purpose. For Nanaya Shiki, I tried to mix Tohno Shiki and Melty Blood's Nanaya's personalities together a bit. In this world, the Nanaya clan never left the Demon Hunter Organization. Ryougi Shiki is actually Ryougi SHIKI, the male persona. In this world, Shiki never got into an accident so SHIKI is still alive and is in control when they deal with the DHO. Hisui and Kohaku were originally part of the Fujyou clan as part of a branch family and they never went to the Tohno family so that's why they never had the personality warp that made Kohaku psycho and Hisui emotionless. Sadly, Kirie still has the disease. And that's about it.

Oh yea, neither of the Shikis have the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.


End file.
